


Long Time Coming

by SaitheSuperSaiyan



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal, Foreplay, Fucking, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Rutting, Size Difference, Smut, Sticky, isaac gates, lolix, rough, samuel ortez, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaitheSuperSaiyan/pseuds/SaitheSuperSaiyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty little oneshot, Lolix, pre-Chorus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

Felix had always liked Locus’ body. Not just for the beautiful brown colour of his skin, not just for the warmth that always seemed to radiate from him, but for the scars and imperfections, and the chiselled hardness of the muscles within. His skin was soft, supple and smooth, despite the scars and the stubble that never truly seemed to leave his chin. His body was built well, the result of many hours of exercise over the course of Locus’ adult life. Toned and well-defined, Felix found himself easily able to appreciate the beauty of his lover, the way sweat made his skin glossy, the way the muscles rolled with each of his fiancé’s movements. His arms were thick, yet not hideously so. His legs were the same; Felix was certain that he would be able to crush a watermelon between his thighs with ease. But it was Locus’ hips that made Felix’s imagination run wild. A perfect V defined them, and emphasised the dark-skinned man’s lower abdominal region. This V was complemented by a muscular chest, the pectoral muscles firm and rather sensitive to the touch.  
The situation was made better yet. Locus was – although he did not boast about it – quite well-endowed in regards to… certain things.  
Felix leaned back on the bed as he watched his partner do more push-ups. He swallowed a little as his thoughts turned a little filthy, and in his mind’s eye he imagined Locus ravishing him, making him scream and beg for more, and—  
“Oi.”  
A pillow lightly smacked against Felix’s face, causing the mercenary to blink in surprise. The pillow fell into his lap, and he flushed a deep red as he saw Locus standing now, pat-drying his forehead and biceps with a handtowel. “Oh, done?”  
“No, I just noticed you were staring.” He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. “Asshole.” Yet there was a smile on his face as he purred the word out, and he leaned over a little, making sure he was nice and close. “Tell me what you’re thinking about.”  
Felix felt his mouth go dry, and he leaned back a little bit more, averting his eyes. “You,” he whispered, licking his lips. “I was thinking about you.”  
Locus moved so he was abruptly straddling his partner. Felix’s eyes almost bugged out of their sockets as his wrists were grabbed and pinned above his head. The mere thought of being restrained and… He closed his eyes, imagined it, and felt himself become aroused. He didn’t quite remember that Locus was actually _on top of him_ until he heard, “You’re eager today,” whispered sensually in his ear.  
“Maybe,” Felix whispered, eyes widening further and blush deepening more as Locus reached down and deftly slipped his hand into the seam of Felix’s jeans. A low gasp escaped him as he felt a very light brushing of Locus’ fingertips, and he trembled before reaching up and gripping Locus’ biceps. “L-Locs…”  
“Yes?” he asked softly, leaning forward and gently nibbling Felix’s earlobe.  
The man couldn’t help but let out another low gasp, his grip tightening a little as he felt Locus’ fingers brushing and fondling him. “Locs… Pl-Please…”  
“Not yet.” He wasn’t about to give Felix anything _that_ easily, and gently began to dot the lightest, most sensual and tender of kisses down the mercenary’s neck. It didn’t ever take much to reduce Felix to a mess, if done correctly, and today was no exception. Of course, Locus also knew what turned on the mercenary _and_ what turned him off. He could easily toy with Felix if he so chose to.  
His hand snaked into Felix’s boxers, and his fingers traced along his partner’s length with the lightness of a feather. The smaller man couldn’t help the soft groan of delight that escaped his mouth, arching his back a little. Locus released his hands, then, only to move and carefully undo Felix’s jeans and push both them and his boxers off. Felix felt himself harden a little more, and he whimpered with desperate need as Locus murmured, “ _Very_ eager, I see…”  
“Only for you,” Felix panted out, keening softly as Locus straddled him gently again. “L-Locus…”  
Locus smirked, then kissed Felix’s neck again, softly and lovingly. Moving these tender kisses downwards, occasionally he would lightly suckle and even bite, marking Felix as his own. He didn’t care how visible these bruises were; he wanted the world to know that Felix was his and only his.  
Felix tried desperately to bite his tongue, keep himself from making a sound, but it didn’t work, especially when Locus kissed and gently bit a particularly sensitive section of his neck. He tensed a little, entire body shuddering. The feeling went straight between his legs, and the sensation soon began to hurt. Pre-cum was beginning to bead at the tip of his cock, dribble down his length…  
Locus pulled away, standing, and Felix blinked, feeling a little detached now. He shook his head, trying to return himself to reality, but was never given the chance as he watched his partner unbutton and unzip his jeans and push them down. Kicking them off, Locus stretched a little – almost ‘showing off’ for Felix – before kneeling on the bed and smirking. Naturally, it worked; Felix almost failed to bite back the groan of delight that left him. He wanted – needed – more, and shifted on the bed before wrapping his arms around Locus’ neck.  
“Why the fuck,” he murmured, tracing a line down the back of Locus’ neck, “Are you so _hot_?”  
“I worked for it,” came the husky reply. Locus’ green eyes were smouldering as he hugged Felix closer, gently tracing the smaller man’s lower back. Felix shuddered, whimpering a little, as Locus chuckled. “But let’s not talk about that.” He reached down, keeping one arm looped around Felix as he did so.  
The smaller mercenary squeaked in alarm as he felt the warmth of Locus’ slightly-calloused hand wrap around his hard, needy cock. The alarm melted into delight quickly, with Locus beginning to move his hand up and down in a slow, rhythmic pace.  
Felix moaned softly as he felt immediate pleasure, and he pressed into Locus, tightening his arms around the larger man’s shoulders and burying his face into the curve of Locus’ neck. He felt his hips twitch as he was jacked off, then felt a sudden loss as Locus pulled away, and moved. “H-Hey…”  
He then yelped as he was pulled back into Locus’ lap, as the larger man leaned back against the headboard of the bed. He felt Locus’ warm chest muscles against his back, and Locus’ arms wrapped around him gently, the larger mercenary’s right hand wrapping back around Felix’s cock. He resumed his ministrations, kissing Felix’s neck tantalisingly, making more marks and restraining Felix. The smaller mercenary’s moans, whines, keens, and pants, were music to Locus’ ears, and he kept tormenting Felix in this sensual way.  
He felt his briefs becoming unbearably tight, and groaned softly before bucking carefully up into Felix. His hard cock pressed against the smaller mercenary’s backside, and Felix moaned before arching back into Locus more.  
“F-Fuck…!” Felix almost wailed as he felt Locus gently squeeze his length, and he bucked into the bigger mercenary’s hand. More pre-cum was dribbling down from the head of his dick, and he whimpered pathetically as he felt Locus press against his backside more. He could feel his wonderful girth, and… it made him melt. “O-Oh G-God…!”  
“Felix,” Locus murmured softly, pushing against his ass more. He stopped jacking his partner off, instead wrapping that arm around Felix’s waist and keeping him pinned. With his other arm, he shifted his briefs off, freeing his erect cock and causing it to push right up against Felix’s hole.  
The smaller mercenary felt himself almost keen louder than he ever had before, yet Locus wasn’t about to penetrate him without careful preparation and more foreplay. He didn’t want to hurt Felix. Instead, he just carefully ground up against Felix’s rump, kissing his neck deeply as he did so. Felix moaned and arched his back a little bit, trembling with delight as he felt the grinding.  
Locus kept him close, pausing only to reach over to the bedside table. He fumbled as he opened the drawer and searched blindly inside it, not quite able to see the contents. Thankfully, he was used to being blind, so he was easily able to find the object of his desire using just his sense of touch.  
He leaned back against the headboard again, before popping open the object – a bottle of lubricant – and squirting a small amount to his fingers. He then began to carefully rub this around Felix’s hole, causing the other mercenary to squeak at the coolness. He relaxed after a while, before yelping and tearing up a bit as Locus gently pushed a finger inside of him. “H-Hey…!”  
Locus INSTANTLY stopped, and kissed his partner’s neck. “How badly does it hurt?” he asked softly, worried, not wishing to harm Felix.  
Felix was shaking a little, tears dripping down his cheeks. “I… It’s been… too long since we did this… O-Ow…”  
Locus frowned. “Do you want to stop?” he murmured, anxious. “We can stop any time.”  
Felix shook his head weakly. “Just… don’t move… your finger,” he whispered, shifting a little. Even that movement caused him to yelp in pain, and he trembled. “A-Aahh…”  
“Here.” Locus carefully grabbed the bottle of lube, trying not to jostle Felix. He popped the cap with his thumb, and gently applied more lube around his finger and Felix’s hole, biting his lip anxiously. He still didn’t move that lone digit, too worried about harming Felix or tearing him.  
They sat in silence for a good ten minutes before the pain slowly ebbed away, and Felix slumped against Locus, whimpering. “Just… take it slow…?”  
Locus kissed his neck softly. “Of course.” He began to gently move the finger in and out, the lubricant helping the repetitive action. Eventually he paused and pressed down on the inner wall of Felix’s rectum, pressing directly against the prostate. This elicited a rather loud cry of bliss from the smaller mercenary, who arched into Locus with a flushed face, wide eyes, and a small trickle of drool escaping the corner of his mouth.  
He trembled as Locus gently repeated this, although before he could keen again, a hand covered his mouth. Instantly he felt himself – somehow – become harder, especially when Locus began to stretch him with another finger. He whimpered as the pain returned, tensing up as an indicator to his partner. And again, Locus ceased movement, to allow Felix time to adjust.  
Felix was grateful for his lover’s patience, and relaxed once movement caused no pain. Locus continued with his actions, sensually loving the smaller mercenary, holding him close. He kept a hand over Felix’s mouth for whenever he stimulated the man’s prostate, muffling him as to not attract any attention from anyone else in the house. And then, after a while, more stretching. Yet Locus wasn’t going to use any more than two fingers to prepare Felix for what was to come; he didn’t have to. He knew what he was doing.  
The larger man made sure Felix was never in too much pain. He was careful never to move too hard, and used as much lube as needed, maybe even more. He occasionally stretched his lover, to ensure that his girth would be taken without any tearing, before whispering, “Are you ready, Felix?”  
The smaller mercenary nodded a bit, trembling with bliss and anticipation. He bit his lip, bracing himself as he felt Locus shift beneath him, felt the head of Locus’ cock press against his hole, felt…  
“Aahh!” Felix wailed past the hand covering his mouth, tears springing to his eyes and falling down his cheeks as pain exploded in his backside. Locus stopped immediately, keeping dead still for Felix as the man trembled and almost sobbed. Even with all the preparation and lubrication… the pain was almost unbearable. “Mmph!”  
Locus carefully moved his hand from Felix’s mouth. “Talk to me,” he murmured gently into the smaller man’s ear. “Please.”  
Felix didn’t – couldn’t – get any words out. He was shaking with agony, gripping Locus’ thighs and digging his fingers in so hard Locus knew he would have bruises later. This worried the larger man, who just hugged Felix close and kissed his neck in a gentle attempt to soothe him.  
Finally, after a few minutes, the tension in Felix’s body began to ebb, and he slumped against Locus’ chest. Tears were still in his eyes, but they were drying now. “It… has been… _far_ … too long… since our last time,” he managed out, looking back a little.  
Locus nodded and sighed. “It has,” he mumbled, leaning his chin on his lover’s shoulder. “I am trying not to hurt you… yet…” He shook his head a little. “We can stop, if it hurts too much. You know that, yes?”  
“Yeah,” Felix murmured, the pain dulling slowly. “But I want this as much as you do…” He leaned back into Locus more, wincing when he shifted his lower half. “And… it’s only this painful because we haven’t done anything for a good while.”  
Locus frowned at him. “What are you getting at, Felix?”  
“We’ll both readjust to this,” he murmured softly. The pain had almost completely subsided by this point. “I’m okay.”  
“Hmm?” Locus didn’t immediately catch on.  
To show what he’d meant, Felix carefully ground himself against Locus. Pleasure spiked inside both of them, and Locus gasped with delight. A low, drawn-out moan escaped Felix as he slowly ground against his lover, and Locus’ arms tightened slightly around Felix’s chest as he leisurely bucked upwards, pushing a little deeper inside the smaller man.  
The slow grinding and bucking began to quicken, although both were still careful. Felix moaned, whined, even _keened_ as Locus thrust slowly, movements rhythmic and attentive. The bigger man bit his lip to suppress his gasps and low moans, but gave that up after he pushed Felix forward, onto his hands and knees. He leaned over and kissed Felix’s neck, marking him more and continuing to fuck him doggy-style, pushing his chest down on Felix’s back, bracing himself with one hand and keeping the other arm around Felix’s body.  
Felix cried out in delight as he felt the head of Locus’ cock press right into his prostate. Not really needing to hold himself up, Locus moved the hand resting on the bed to Felix’s mouth, pushing two of his fingers into the warm, wet maw of the other man. Felix moaned a little, beginning to suck those fingers lightly as Locus fucked him a little harder. He panted as Locus pressed a little down on his tongue, and he curled the appendage around the digits a little as Locus began to gently move them. He timed his thrusts to match the movement of his fingers, and Felix felt himself shudder with absolute bliss. He keened a bit, panting and sucking on Locus’ fingers, his hands gripping the bedsheets so tightly his knuckles whitened. His jaw went slack as Locus began to move a bit faster, pressing down on his tongue more and almost – but not quite – pounding into him.  
The larger man groaned with delight as he felt each and every shiver of his smaller partner’s, pushing his fingers down more on Felix’s tongue and down his throat more. Felix delighted in this, and shifted on Locus’ cock as he felt the larger mercenary’s lower abdomen slam against his buttocks. One of Felix’s hands released the bedsheets and wrapped around his own length, and he began to rub one out in time with those amazingly deep thrusts.  
Locus suddenly cried out as he felt the coil of pleasure inside him tighten so much it was almost unbearable. It was tense, ready to snap at any given moment. He was easily able to determine that Felix was in a similar – if not identical – state of being. Both their faces were flushed a deep red, and their naked bodies were slick with sweat, yet neither of them stopped. They were both enjoying this too much, and even as the coils tightened further, they found themselves continuing on.  
But eventually, someone had to give first, and that someone was Locus.  
The coil snapped, shattered to pieces, and Locus yelled Felix’s name as he came undone. Felix would have screamed, if not for the fingers in his mouth, as he felt a warm wetness fill his backside and more. Both men had gone utterly rigid before they both slumped, Locus pulling his hand from Felix’s mouth and using it to keep himself upright. Felix bowed his head and panted, his abdomen and thighs sticky, the bedsheets wet and covered in white. Locus gently pressed against him, panting against the skin of his neck, and Felix groaned a little before whispering, “God _damn_ , Locs…”  
“Fuck,” Locus panted in reply, not even daring to pull out. “That… That…”  
Felix smiled, then whispered, “Why did we ever stop doing this?”  
“I have no idea,” he groaned softly, before nibbling on Felix’s ear. Then he smiled, and whispered so very lovingly, “Ready for round two?”  
“Oh, you fucking know it,” Felix moaned, smiling and tilting his head back as Locus began to move once more.


End file.
